Jack's Frost
by Kalel.Kenway
Summary: The girl who befriended a Guardian.


**The white haired boy.**

Kalel Tolkien, an average girl, in an average place, with BORING PEOPLE. She truelly did hate where she lived, the trees where always bare, the grass was not green, and the sky was always a dull grey. She lived in a small village called Bow-den, she didn't have many friends. She was a quirky kind of character that made people look and stare as if to say, " Oh, great another crack-pot in the village." She would try to shrug it off with a small smile that said 'I heard what you said but thats Ok i will just be a nice person and turn the other cheek.' but it always built up, like someone collecting pennies in a jar the size of someone's head. Sure it would take long but but it would eventually fill up and have to be emptied. It was Monday and Kalel just didn't have the strength to pull herself out of her comfy snowflake patterned bed sheets, she rolled her head around so she was facing her big french doors. Hearing something outside, she stretched her arms out and plopped them onto her hardwood floor as she grabbed at the table by her bed using it as an anchor to slowly pull herself out of bed. She landed with a thud as she hit the ground. "ouch." was all her mind could process and such early hours of the day, she looked at her clock ' 8 o'clock ' "Yep, deffinatly early" she said out loud before haling herself to her feet. Slowly making her way to the doors that were shining white light into her boring while room. She grasped at the silver handles and pulled them downward to open the door, without realizing the full force of the outside weather. The doors flew open sending Kalel back a few steps, it was like a full force blizzard outside, everything was white! well that makes a change. ... Kalel strode along the hallway of her house and down the stairs, she turned left and headed into the kitchen where her father sat giving her a be-founded look. " Honey why on earth are you wearing so many layers?" Kalel was wearing two vest tops, three t-shirts, one sweater, a red puffy coat, one pair of tights, one pair of leggings, a pair of grey sweat pants and five pairs of socks ( that were all oddly different!) and a thick pair of snow boots. "What its cold outside dad, you want me to freeze to death?!" Kalel gave her dad a mischievous smirk before grabbing a piece of his toast and heading for the door. By the time he looked up from his plate she was long gone down the snowy path. Kalel HATED the snowy weather, her feets would always freeze and her cheeks would turn bright red on her way to school. She didn't take long getting ready for school, she didn't bother with the makeup, she didn't feel she needed it! As for her hair she would just slip her turquoise colored hair in a high pony and she was done, her hair was quite long and reached down to where her lower back she never did anything much with it anyway. On Kalel's walk to school she had to go through park full of kids, of course they would be out throwing snow balls at each other. She may have hated the weather but she adored kids! as she was walking past she felt a large ball of snow hit her in the back, she turned around to see a boy's back. He was tall but wasn't skinny, he was wearing a blue hoodie, brown ripped skinny jeans and white converse. His hair was as white as snow and she could see him playing with the children, throwing snow ball flailing around in the snow. She waited a little longer hoping he would turn around but then realized that she seemed a bit like a stalker. Turning her vision back to the path and carrying on her trek to school. ... When Kalel got to school she went straight to her favorite teachers class, all the kids in her class had to go there to get signed in before going to normal classes. Even though she still had half an hour until school actually started she loved talking to . "Hey Miss!" she said when she walked into the class room. She started to peel off the coat she had on. "Hi Kalel, so you don't like the cold either huh? Well I'm just heading off to the teachers lounge but feel free to stay in here until the bell rings!" said with a slight mirk on her face. "Okay Miss thanks!" she shouted as she saw Miss disappear around the corner. Kalel shut the class room door and started to remove most of the layers she had on. When she was finished she had on a pair of skinny jeans she had in the bag and just a t-shirt on still wearing the oversized snow boots. She shoved the bundle of clothes left over into a cupboard her teacher lets her put her stuff into. Once she had finished with that she dragged her seat over to her desk at the back of the class room. The tables weren't like the ones she had always wanted to sit at, the ones she saw on TV that were just a small table and chair. These tables were big enough to fit two people, but Kalel wasn't the most popular person on the class and ended up sitting by herself. She opened up her bag and pulled out a book and was almost instantly engulfed into it. ... Before she knew it the bell had rand and her other class mater came flooding in, some of them whispering about why she was always in here or how weird her hair was. Of course she just ignored them and carried on with her book. Her class mates were all shouting at chatting to one another when they all went silent. Miss walked in standing next to a white haired boy, Kalel didn't take any notice as she was still reading her book. " Class this is Jackson Frost!" she said in a cheerful mood, but the boy next to her looked anything but cheerful. "Would you like to say anything to the class Jackson?" he looked around trying to see if there were any free table where he could sit alone on the back row, to his avail the only free seat was next to a geeky looking chick with blue hair. " Ye. My name is JACK not Jackson." she scoffed whils he maneuvered himself between the tables toward the distracted girl at the back. He threw his back on the floor and pulled out the chair next to her. He placed his muddy, snow infested shoes on the table with his legs crossed. Kalel had only taken notice when she saw that when he swung his legs up onto the table he had splattered mud all over her book. She looked up from the book at looked at his shoes, then trailed her eyes to his ripped brown jeans 'Oh God!' she thought is this the guy she tried to get a peek of at the park? she carried on following his toned legs with her eyes, slowly following them till she saw a blue hoodie. She carried on raising her eyes until they met with pure white hair! She silently gasped at the sight of his handsome face, his jaw was so sharp and his lips were pursed together in annoyance, and his eyes! They were sparkling blue! not like her eyes which were a dull grey color. Jack felt something, something weird, like someone was staring at him. He turned his head only to have his eyes meet with her big grey shining eyes. As soon as he turned to look at her she whipped her head back to her book and frantically turning pages of her book ' stop turning you pages so fast your not some kind of reading wizard!' she mentally screamed at herself. What she didn't realise was the white haired boy smirking at her with amusement. ... **okay so this is my first chapter! sorry if its too long or too short? this is my first story so i don't really know the average length of a chapter :3 But yes my character is called Kalel ( superman's REAL real name!) and she has found this handsome boy sitting next to her! i wonder if love will blossom ? *hint, hint* :) well anyway hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
